At present, with improvement of the living condition, more and more families have family courtyards, and generally, a family courtyard is provided therein with ornamental plants such as lawns and flowers. In order to ensure that the ornamental plants in the courtyard can well grow, it is need to provide necessary moisture for the ornamental plants, and generally, water pipes are used for irrigating the ornamental plants.
Due to use in a courtyard, a water pipe is placed outdoors for a long time and is in a humid environment, bacteria and peculiar smell are prone to be formed on its surface, causing not only the use experience deteriorated, but also facilitating bacteria propagation.